After hours visit
by treehugger18
Summary: One shot based on a certain Sam and Andy scene from the promo for 5x02 (You'll know the one if you've seen it). Possible spoilers for the first episode and for the promo.


_So apparently I'm already much more inspired by this season than I was by the last because after watching the promo for the next episode this idea popped into my head (because drunk Andy visiting Sam at the hospital was way too hard to resist). _

_As always I'd like to say a big thank you to dcj for looking this over (and so quickly)._

_Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue but I do like to borrow the characters for my own entertainment._

* * *

It had been two weeks since it happened. Two weeks since he had been rushed into this place not knowing if he was going to survive. Two weeks since he'd undergone major surgery and woken up to her face. Two weeks since he'd realised that life was far too short and he wanted to be happy.

Unfortunately his body was taking its time to catch up because while Sam now knew exactly what he wanted in life, a mental list of all these new things he suddenly needed to do, his options were somewhat limited. Currently they ranged as far as picking out what food to eat, which end of the hospital to walk to, which TV channel to watch or what book to read. Hopefully though, hopefully it wouldn't be for much longer.

Of course it would still be a while before he was allowed back on the job, or at least back without being chained to a desk, and he was okay with that. What he really wanted though, was to be out of this place. He wanted to go home, to regain some control over his life, at least more than picking which TV channel to stare at, and he wanted his privacy back.

Admittedly it hadn't been much of an issue to start with, he hadn't really wanted to do anything and had spent half of his days sleeping, but now it was getting a bit frustrating. Obviously he appreciated everything that had been done for him, and everything that was still being done for him, but he was feeling a lot better now so he wasn't as keen on having people walk in and out of his room whenever they wanted. Unfortunately, there really wasn't anything he could do to change that right now, and thinking about it wasn't exactly helping him, so he pushed the thoughts aside and forced himself to focus on something else.

Since he'd been attempting to read the book still held loosely in his hands for the past hour, he figured he should just finish up the current chapter and then get some sleep instead of staring at the same paragraph for the next sixty minutes. So after rubbing at his eyes, Sam directed his attention to the words at the top of the page and started reading. About two paragraphs in, he heard a noise from outside the room. To begin with he assumed it was just the nurses talking or moving around, but then he was sure he heard the sound of the door opening.

By the time he had refocused his eyes to the door, his brow slightly furrowed because it was way past eleven and the nurse had been in not too long ago, he heard the voice. "Psstt."

The door was only open an inch or two so Sam just stared at it, trying to make out the person in the gap, but he didn't have much time because a second later the door was thrown open and Andy was walking in with her hands held up in some sort of surrender.

"Don't shoot, it's just me," she said, bursting into a fit of laughter half way through as Sam felt the tug of his lips. He really hadn't expected to see her tonight, especially in what appeared to be a slightly drunken state. "Guess what?"

He dropped the book down a little as he continued to watch her. She had started taking off her jacket almost immediately and was now draping it across the end of his bed.

"What?"

She just grinned at him as she moved closer. "We have a new rookie."

Part of him wanted to say something, his mouth was still slightly open, but in the end Sam just nodded as Andy rested one hand on the end of his bed and bent over. He wasn't completely sure what she was up to until he saw one of her shoes land half way across the room, a clear indication that she was planning to stick around for a bit.

"I mean he hasn't started yet, actually Oliver said he starts tomorrow," Andy explained as she looked up and offered Sam the same bright smile as she had when she'd walked in. "Um, cause we were at the Penny."

"Yeah." Sam could feel the widening smile on his face as Andy shifted her attention to her remaining shoe. "I guessed."

The sheepish grin Andy flashed him after discarding her other shoe meant that she might have only just realised how obvious her current drunken state was.

"We were just…you know, having a celebratory drink. I mean now that you and Chloe are okay and-"

"Makes sense." He knew the past few weeks had been hard for everyone, was glad they were finally starting to get back to some semblance of normal.

"Oh, and we totally rocked at table tennis. Me and Oliver that is," she told him as she perched on the end of his bed before explaining in great detail her victory. It was a process that involved rather a lot of hand gestures and Sam unable to hold back a grin. Sure he had wanted to get some more reading done tonight but he was now one hundred percent certain that listening to Andy was better than anything he could find on a page.

"So how was your day?" she asked as she scooted up the bed a little, her eyes peering at the book he was barely holding onto. "Aztec's huh?"

Sam took a moment, as he continued to watch her curious face, before taking a quick look at the book. "Uh, yeah."

She nodded a little, clearly contemplating something, before looking back up at him. "You know they used to cut out the hearts of the people they sacrificed? Like they would chuck them on a fire and just before they died they'd pull them out and cut out their hearts?"

"Huh," he muttered, his eyes never once leaving her face. "Don't think I've got to that part yet."

"Oh, I-I mean it's not like I…I mean I only know cause Dov and Chris looked it up once. They were on some weird ancient history kick after watching this documentary or something and-"

"I guess it's something to look forward to then," he cut her off as he closed the book and chucked it on the table before looking back at Andy. She looked a little flushed, her eyes a little glassy, a sign that she'd definitely had more than just one celebratory drink.

"Hey," she whispered as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey." Sam couldn't help but match the smile on her face. "So uh, how much did you have to drink?"

Andy shrugged in response, the sheepish grin back on her face. "Um, like a couple…or…or maybe four or um…probably five or six."

Sam had to bite back a laugh as she averted her gaze, though the grin never once disappeared from her face.

"I mean, it was only supposed to be one but then we had to do a shot for you and a shot for Chloe. And then we had to play the game, and then a rematch. And, well before we got a chance to have another go that new inspector guy dragged Oliver off. I told you about him right?"

"You did." Between her and Oliver's visits, Sam was sure he knew more about the comings and goings of the station than he ever had before.

"Yeah, well he dragged Oliver off to talk about something, I dunno what, but then Chris was like 'we should get going'." She half shrugged, half shook her head. "And he offered me a ride home but I wasn't really tired and I figured you'd be bored so…"

"You came here," Sam finished for her, causing her to nod.

"I mean it was pretty tough getting in, you know, since visiting hours are over. So I had to use my ninja stealth skills," she told him with a couple of explanatory actions that had Sam's grin doubling in size.

"Ninja stealth skills?" He quirked an eyebrow at her as she let out a short laugh.

"Yeah. Well, they worked didn't they?" she said as Sam found himself nodding. There was no disputing that. "I mean if you'd been asleep I would have just left but." She shrugged again. "I thought you might enjoy the company."

She definitely had that right, and Sam was suddenly very grateful he'd stayed up, even if he hadn't gotten any reading done.

"So um, what did the doctor say?" she asked as Sam suddenly felt her fingers brushing lightly against his.

"Uh." He waited a few moments, just enjoying the feel of her as she gently ran her fingers over the back of his hand. "They said it's good. Said I should be able to leave in a couple of days."

Her hand suddenly stopped it's movements as she looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really," he confirmed as he hooked his thumb around the hand now resting on top of his. "Be a while before I'm allowed back on the job but at least I won't be stuck in here, or stuck with this food."

Andy let out a short laugh as she curled her fingers around his hand. "Well, you know I am a pretty amazing cook-"

"Excluding the fire incidents."

"Uh, incident. It was just one." Sam couldn't help but furrow his brow as he held her gaze; he definitely remembered the smoke alarm going off more than once. "What? Technically there was only one fire. I mean sure the smoke alarm went off every now and again but that's just the natural process of cooking."

"Natural process of cooking?" he asked, trying his best not to laugh.

"Hey, I'm offering to cook for you-"

"Or burn my house down."

She scoffed as she took her hand back and stood up. Sam could tell she wasn't really upset because while she was trying to pull off looking annoyed, she hadn't actually managed to remove the small smile from her face.

"McNally."

"Swarek," she shot back as she moved past his bed and over to the window.

Sam wasn't sure what she was up to or what she was thinking, but she still seemed to be smiling when she headed back over to him a few seconds later. Guessing that she might want to sit down again, he shuffled to the left to make some space before opening his mouth. "McNally, I would very much like for you to come over and cook when I get out of here." Her grin almost doubled in size before he continued. "And not burn my house down."

Andy faked a laugh as she shook her head. "Yeah, well I-oh shit!"

Before Sam had a chance to say anything, Andy dropped down into a crouched position on the floor.

"Detective Swarek." Sam recognised the voice of his nurse all too well and so quickly moved his eyes to find her opening the door to his room. "How are we feeling?"

"Uh. Fine," he said, doing his best to keep the smile off his face.

Clearly Andy didn't want to get caught, but the way she had gone about it was something Sam was finding highly amusing. Because sure, the nurse probably couldn't see her right now, but there was a good chance she'd spotted her diving to the floor when she'd come in. And then, of course, there was the matter of Andy's clothes. The two shoes she'd chucked in the middle of the room and the jacket she'd draped across the end of his bed. It was clearly something his nurse had picked up on given the accusatory look she shot him after darting her eyes around at the items.

"Right. So how about you, Officer McNally? How are you feeling?"

Again Sam found himself biting his tongue as he looked to his right to see Andy, who was now knelt down by his bed, peer up and over the side at the nurse.

"Uh." She seemed a little lost for words as she opened and closed her mouth a few times before shrugging. "I'm fine."

"Great." The nurse shot both of them another unimpressed look. "Now I have to go and check on another patient but when I get back in fifteen minutes I expect to find Detective Swarek alone."

Sam found his eyes darting between the two women as Andy nodded.

"Good, because he needs his rest and you, Officer McNally, need to go and sober up." Sam choked back a laugh as Andy's mouth dropped open. "Visiting hours are on the board outside so feel free to come back then. Okay?"

It took a moment, Andy seemed to have decided to focus on the floor as she was being told off, but eventually she nodded again. "Okay."

"Okay then," the nurse said before turning her attention to Sam. "Fifteen minutes."

He couldn't help but smile as he opened his mouth. "Maybe twenty?"

Before the nurse got a chance to respond, Andy let out a loud laugh, gaining Sam a disapproving look from the nurse.

"Fifteen," she told him as she backed out of the room to the sound of Andy's laughs.

Once she was gone, Sam turned back to look at Andy. She was still knelt on the floor, her hands over her mouth, clearly trying to supress her giggles.

"Can't believe you said that," Andy managed in between laughs when she finally looked up at him. "She looked like she wanted to kill us."

Sam found himself nodding in agreement as he poked his tongue into the side of cheek.

"Okay," Andy said, taking a deep breath, clearly in the attempts of controlling her laughter. "Okay."

"You okay?" he asked, gaining himself some narrowed eyes in return.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." He smiled at her as he held out his hand.

Andy looked hesitant at first, clearly worried about putting any strain on his body, but in the end she took it as she reached her other hand out to the bed. Sam knew she wasn't putting any pressure on the hand he was holding, she was barely even gripping it, but he liked the fact that she was letting him hold onto her anyway.

"So," she muttered once she was standing, her hand still holding onto his.

"So?"

"I um." She didn't finish as she gestured to the items of clothing she had left strewn about his room. "I should-"

"Stay," he told her as he tugged her hand. "At least for another ten minutes."

Andy seemed to contemplate it for a moment before nodding and taking a seat on his bed. Neither of them spoke for a while, but they held each other's gaze as Andy tightened her grip on his hand.

"You look good," Andy said after a while, finally breaking the silence. "Like really good."

"You look pretty good too," he told her, gaining a snorted laugh in response.

"Sure," she muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair and dropped her eyes down to their linked hands.

Sam just smiled at her, waiting until she looked back up at him before speaking again. "Like really good."

Andy laughed again, but this time she didn't look away. Instead she bit down on her lip as she brushed her thumb over the back of his hand. "I um, I was thinking…"

"Bout what?" he asked a few seconds later when it seemed like she wasn't going to continue.

"Um." Sam could see the nervous smile playing on her lips as she contemplated her answer. "That I uh, that I really want to kiss you."

Sam felt the widening smile on his face as he held her gaze. He'd been thinking about that a lot too recently. In fact, pretty much since the day he'd been shot and woken up to her face if he was honest. "I uh, yeah." He nodded. "Me too."

Andy matched his expression before some thought clearly forced it away. "But I uh, I don't want to hurt you. I-"

"Not gonna hurt me," he told her as he sat up a little, ignoring the small twinge of discomfort from the movement.

"Sam," she whispered his name, not looking very convinced, as he leaned even closer.

"Andy," he spoke softly as he nudged her nose with his.

She seemed a little hesitant but she wasn't backing away, so Sam moved his free hand to her cheek before guiding her mouth to his.

As soon as he pressed his lips against hers, he felt her lean into him, though still somewhat timidly. While part of him wanted to reiterate that she really wasn't going to hurt him, there was no way in hell he was stopping. It had been over a year since he had last kissed her, 365 days too many, and he definitely had a lot of lost time to make up for.

It appeared Andy was having similar thoughts because while she was still being very cautious with her movements, she was definitely kissing him a lot more forcefully than she had been a minute ago. Clearly they had both missed each other, had both-

"Officer McNally!"

Immediately Andy pulled away, practically jumped off the bed as Sam looked over to the door to find his nurse standing there. She looked very unimpressed as her eyes darted between the two of them.

"Okay, times up," she told Andy as she started picking up her shoes.

"Uh." Andy shot Sam a nervous glance before heading over to the nurse who was holding out her shoes and jacket. "Um, thanks."

"Yeah, you know he'll still be here tomorrow," she told Andy as she handed over the items. "Ten whole scheduled visiting hours which you can make use of."

Andy just nodded before looking back over her shoulder and meeting Sam's gaze. "I'll um, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." He grinned at her, gaining himself a small smile in return.

"Come on," the nurse ushered Andy out of the room before looking back at Sam. "Why don't you try getting some rest, Detective?"

Sam just nodded as the nurse closed the door before sinking back down against the pillows. He couldn't wait until he got out of here.


End file.
